swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Custodes
The Ordo Custodes or Order of the Custodians more often known as the Imperial Custodes or Imperial Custodians are an elite, praetorian guard of the House of Kicka. These golden armored warriors exist only in small numbers and are highly trained bodyguards that are able to counter almost everything possible which could be hazardous to the Kicka family. Aeaolen Kicka™ founded them after a long friendship with Alexandros Constantini. The Custodians were formed when Aeaolen first took the throne in 254 ABY the Imperial Custodians have become more a symbol of the Kicka family then the Empire itself. The have been called Dread Guardians due to their often menacing appearance. History The Ordo Custodes was founded in 254 ABY when Aeaolen became Emperor-Primarch and Alexandros requested bodyguard duties for himself. Alexandros in turn recruited Nero who was on track to become a member of the Dark Jedi Order; Alexandros saved Nero from a path that he did not want to walk. Aeaolen was pleased and allowed Alexandros free reign over the entire organization and granted him special status with the Empire. It was here that the Custodians gained their fearsome reputation as the Emperor's elite protectors. The Imperial Custodians continue to be the protector of the Kicka family. Honors The Order has a distinct naming system. When a member enters the Order they are given the choice of a name that is entirely separate of their own and removes them from traces of their pasts. Once a name is chosen it remains their name forever and that is how they are known by their brothers and the Kicka family. The Custodians have little use for rewards and instead when a brother is to be honored they give him a name, Alexandros Constantini has a record 325 names not including his first name and his first awarded name, Constantini. Number and Organization of Custodians Though no official numbers exist, it is known throughout the upper echelons of the Empire that only 300 Imperial Custodians exist; and only 16 are in the known galaxy at one time. The remainder are at the Kicka Fortress in the Unknown Regions. The highest ranking member of the Imperial Custodians is the Captain-General who is also known internally as the Grand Master, a post which has been held by Alexandros Constantini since it's creation, the second highest rank is the Shield-Captain known as the High Master. Below the Shield-Captain is the High Custodian and the Order Custodian. The High Custodian is charged with the recruitment and training of the normal Custodians. The Order Custodian is charged with the Protection of the Order, a visit from the Order Custodian tends to end poorly for the man standing opposite the Order Custodian. The position of Chief Custodian is given to the Custodian who is the leader of a group of Custodians assigned to a person or a task. For example, Alexandros is the Chief Custodian of Alaric's bodyguard unit. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? Category:Kicka Empire Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial military units